Talk:Jared O'Brian/@comment-5524427-20131209171448
April Sandford '- she cheated on Sam Sam, which isn't good, but at the same time there's been rumours that she left Jared to date Sam so in that case Jared was the victim of love and not her. But her and Jared did actually date for quite a while compared to some of them. 'Ada Lathers - I don't even know why they dated because they always appeared so bored when photographed out together. Anyway, I don't think she is really trash because it was before he dated constantly and just after April. I think for Jared though she was just because he was tragic over April so dated another blonde angel. Then left her behind in the drain. Briar Zandi '- 2 month relationship so exactly the same as Amira, but she actually had the reason that she was more interested in him and trying to make it work whereas he didn't care about her at all, and that he dated constant girls which always left her a bit raged. 'Martha Bartie - dated him for a short amount of time then he dumped her pretty quickly. She was obviously angry about the whole situation which isn't suprising, but she does need to move on now, anyway I'd be angry to because she was dumped by him really fast. Julia Cax - 'dated her and then dumped her, like with Ada they never seemed bothered, well actually he seemed completely "Meh" with her whereas she was a clingy little baby who wanted attention from him. Not a bad thing since they were in a relationship but once again he abandoned her tragically. 'Chloe Adams - I think they dated for a little bit longer? Anyway they did actually both look really :D when out together, but again he ended the relationship with this poor sweetie. She was seen crying on the pavement later. Is she trash, No, back off. Hilary Yotah - another short relationship and by this point it was definitely the pattern of his lifestyle more than before. Again they looked happy together and she was left broken and torn apart like an angel shot from the sky. Amira Alt - we all know that she is trash don't we. She got with him despite by this point he'd dated so many girls (way more than when Briar dated him), why even start it? He did seem happy and I guess she did too but this thing ended it after two months. Bella Brian - they did seem happy together but she always looked a bit too smirky for my liking, as if she was like "Oh yeah I can date these hideous boars". Anyway, he ended it but she doesn't seem to care in the slightest. Petunia Anna Bell -''' trash alert! She said that he could be the one and let him believe that but then a month later, she flirts with some strange looking guy from "Kill". I think it was good that Jared ended it with her, trashy much? '''Nanee Sarla - this one was a strange relationship, like Julia Cax, I don't even know why they dated but oh well. I guess though they had nothing in common as you would imagine since it fell apart soon afterwards. Meleni Starko - 'I don't like her.... she's tried to hard to make Jared out to be worse than he is to be honest. It's so obvious that he wouldn't care less if this ugly boy haired woman ended it with him. Anyway, seemed like a pointless relationship and they were basically never seen together, it was probably more for her just to say to her ex she was dating someone when she was hardly even doing so. 'Ruby Maria - we all know why this ended, he called her a lemur and she was offended and angered by that situation. Either he is a persistant annoyance or she's stuck up and can't take a joke, probably both though.